Przewodniki Sag/Roje Bohrok
center W Ta-Koro urządzono przyjęcie z okazji pokonania Makuty. Świętowanie zostało przerwane przez atak dziwnych stworów, Pahraków i Kohraków. Wszyscy Matoranie zdołali się ukryć, oprócz Kapury, który stracił rozum i pobiegł poszukać Toa, mamrocząc cały czas "Bohrok". Toa Mata znajdowali się w Kini-Nui i rozmawiali, gdy odnalazł ich Kapura. Przewidując najgorsze, Toa użyli swoich Kanohi Kakama i pobiegli do ognistej wioski, z Kapurą na rękach. Bohroki nadal atakowały Ta-Wahi, jednak niszczyły tylko krajobraz, zostawiając Matoran i Toa w spokoju. Do czasu, aż któryś z nich wszedł im w drogę. Lewa wyskoczył w powietrze, chcąc stworzyć cyklon do zaatakowania Bohroków, gdy zamroził go lodowy podmuch Kohraka. Zamrożony Toa Powietrza upadł na ziemię. Tahu roztopił lodowe więzienie towarzysza. Jednak z Pahraków posłał w Pohatu kamienną lawinę. Zanim Toa Kamienia zdołał zareagować, Onua użył Kakamy i zabrał go z pola rażenia. Tahu nakazał Gali i Lewie połączyć swoje Moce Żywiołów. Utworzyli oni potężny huragan z błyskawicami. Widząc go, Bohroki uciekły. Został tylko jeden uszkodzony Pahrak. Klapa z przodu jego twarzy była otwarta, pokazując tkwiącą wewnątrz Kranę. Sam Pahrak okazał się być maszyną. thumb|right|150px|Rój Tahnoków Turaga Vakama wyszedł ze schronienia i wyjaśnił Toa, czym są Bohroki. Opowiedział, że mieszkają w specjalnych ulach, są robotami i dysponują ogromną mocą. Powiedział, że by je pokonać i powstrzymać inwazję, Toa muszą zebrać wszystkie 8 typów Krana dla każdego z 6 Bohroków. Toa postanowili się rozdzielić, by jak najszybciej wrócić do swoich wiosek. thumb|left|150px|Hafu uratowany przez Pohatu Tahnoki rozpoczęły oblężenie Po-Koro. Turaga Onewa i Po-Matoranie zostali pozbawieni możliwości ucieczki, jako że Bohroki ich otoczyły. Maszyny kroczyły Ścieżką Proroctwa, zamykając oblężenie. Straż Po-Koro planowała kontratak, ale nagle Hafu zaczął wywracać swoje statuy, blokując wejście do wioski i powstrzymując Tahnoki przed wdarciem się do Koro. Sam jednak został odcięty na zewnątrz. Jeden z Pahraków chciał wystrzelić w niego Kranę, gdy pojawił się Pohatu i uratował Matoranina. Toa użył Szlachetnej Komau na Hukim, nakazując mu kopnąć kulę Kolhii na skałę, na której stali Pohatu i Hafu. Kamienna półka zadziałała jak katapulta i wrzuciła Toa i Matoranina z powrotem do Po-Koro. Następnie Pahraki i Lehvaki kilkukrotnie atakowały wioskę, za każdym razem były odpierane przez Pohatu. Podczas tych starć Toa zdobył kilka Krana. Jednakże, wioska została na tyle uszkodzona, że Po-Matoranie zostali ewakuowani do Ga-Koro. thumb|right|150px|Uszkodzony Gahlok Nuhvoki zaatakowały Onu-Koro, a potem w ich ślady poszły Gahloki, częściowo zatapiają wioskę. Rozpoczęto ewakuację Matoran do różnych części Onu-Wahi. Onepu i Taipu osłaniali odwrót Onu-Matoran. Taipu, znany ze swojej siły, uniósł duży głaz by zablokować nim drogę którą przeszli Turaga Whenua i mieszkańcy wioski. Nuparu był ostatnim ewakuowanym, ale w chwili gdy wchodził do tunelu, woda wdarła się do Onu-Koro. Trzej Matoranie zostali uwięzieni w oddzielnej jaskini. Nuparu wyciągnął Kamień Świetlny by oświetlić grotę. Matoranie drgnęli, widząc uszkodzonego Gahloka, pozbawionego Krana. Onepu i Taipu zaczęli odrzucać na bok kamienie, chcąc znaleźć drogę ucieczki. W tym samym czasie Nuparu zaczął majstrować przy uszkodzonej maszynie. Poprosił pozostałych o pomoc i wkrótce, powstał pierwszy Boxor. Maszyna zdolna wyrywać Krana Bohroków, będących mózgami maszyn, pomogła pokonać Gahloki i uratować Onu-Koro. Z każdym pokonanym robotem Boxorów przybywało, przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Onu-Matoran. Następnie Nuparu spotkał się z Kronikarzem Takuą, by wkrótce pomóc pozostałym wioskom. thumb|left|150px|Pierwszy Boxor, gotów do walki z Gahlokiem Gdy Lewa powrócił do Le-Koro, zastał tam hordę Lehvaków. Co gorsza, Turaga Matau i przebywający w wiosce Le-Matoranie na twarzach zamiast Kanohi mieli Krana. Gali i Pohatu połączyli swoje siły, by szybciej odeprzeć Inwazję. Tydzień po przebudzeniu Bohroków, wraz z innymi Toa opracowali wspólny plan. W Po-Wahi, Onua wykopał tunel z Kanionu Tiro do morza, a potem wyruszył do Le-Koro, sprawdzić co z Lewą, z którym stracili kontakt. Kopaka zablokował wejście tunelu lodem, przez co woda nie mogła dostać się do środka. Gdy do Kanionu dotarły Tahnoki, Pohatu kopnął duży kamień wprost w lodową tamę, rozbijając ją. Woda morska zalała hordę Tahnoków. Gali zanurkowała, chcąc zdobyć kolejne Krana. Było to ekstremalnie trudne, bo Bohroki podgrzewały wodę do wysokiej temperatury. Toa Wody unikała ataków Tahnoków i wróciła na powierzchnię z czterema Krana. Następnie, ona i Pohatu wycofali się szybko na granicę Po-Wahi. Tam, stanęli oko w oko z Gahlokami. W tym samym czasie Kopaka ścigał Tahnoka Va do jaskini pełnej jego pobratymców. Toa Lodu nie ryzykował i udał się do Tahu, udzielającego właśnie motywującej przemowy grupce Ta-Matoran w Ta-Wahi. Kopaka opowiedział przyjacielowi o Bohrok Va zebranych w grocie i obaj się tam udali. Na miejscu odkryli, że Bohroki wcale nie przybyły z innej wyspy, ale z samego wnętrza Mata Nui. Tahu chciał momentalnie zaatakować Gniazdo, ale Kopaka go powstrzymał przypominając, że do pokonania Bohroków potrzebują Krana. Onule udało się znaleźć Lewę. Niestety, Toa Powietrza na twarzy miał Kranę i zaatakował przyjaciela. Nakazał mu uciekać, jako że Krana kontrolowała jego ciało. Onua nie zamierzał tego robić i przekonał Lewę, że był silniejszy niż Krana i, że powinien udowodnić, że jest godny tytułu Toa. Lewa zdarł z twarzy Kranę i założył swoją złotą maskę, znaleziona przez Onuę. Nagle, przybyły Lehvaki i stanęły naprzeciwko Toa. Wtedy Onua przywołał swoje wsparcie - pojawiła się grupa Boxorów i otoczyła Bohroki. Po zwycięskiej walce, Lewa powiedział przyjacielowi, że będąc pod kontrolą Krana słyszał głosy roju i, że Toa muszą się pośpieszyć, inaczej z Mata Nui nic nie zostanie. thumb|right|150px|Matau i Le-Matoranie pod kontrolą Krana W Le-Wahi, niewielka grupa Matoran rozbiła obóz. Takua, Nuparu i kilkoro pilotów Boxorów planowało uwolnić Le-Matoran, którzy nadal byli pod kontrolą Krana. Niespodziewanie, do obozu przybyli Kongu i Tamaru, jedyni mieszkańcy Le-Koro wolni od wpływu Roju. Takua poinformował przybyszów o uratowaniu Toa Lewy, co bardzo ich ucieszyło. Razem, czterej Matoranie opracowali plan mający doprowadzić do pokonania panoszących się po Le-Koro Nuhvoków i wyzwolenia Matoran. Wprowadzili go w życie następnego ranka. Kongu i Tamaru odnaleźli Nuhvoki, które momentalnie zaczęły ich ścigać. Matoranie uciekali przed nimi w koronach drzew, kierując się ku polanie. Tam zaatakowali ich Matau i Le-Matoranie, a po chwili przybyły ścigające ich Nuhvoki. Bohroki przygotowały się do wystrzelenia Krana w Matoean. Nagle, spod ziemi wyskoczyły Boxory, dotąd zakamuflowane. Maszyny Matoran otoczyły wrogie roboty i rozpoczęła się bitwa, szybko wygrana przez siły Takuy i Nuparu. Dwaj Matoranie zdjęli Kranę z twarzy Turagi Matau, a potem zrobili to samo z Le-Matoranami. Le-Koro było wyzwolone. W Kanionie, Pohatu i Gali znowu natknęli się na grupę Tahnoków niszczących okolicę. Wściekły Toa Kamienia stworzył skalną ścianę, by spowolnić maszyny. Gali przyzwała nawete najmniejszą odrobinę wilgoci z całej okolicy i stworzyła powódź, którą posłała w Bohroki. Następnie, dwoje Toa zgrupowało się z pozostałymi. Kopaka poinformował wszystkich o swoim znalezisku. Toa zgodzili się zejść do Gniazda Bohroków i zakończyć wojnę raz na zawsze. thumb|left|150px|Toa Mata zbierający Krana Schodząc tunelem, Tahu wziął Onuę na stronę. Podzielił się z nim swoimi podejrzeniami dotyczącymi Lewy. Obawiał się, że Toa Powietrza nadal był pod wpływem Krana i poprosił Onuę, by ten też miał na niego oko. Onua wyjaśnił, że Lewie udało się samemu zerwać Kranę. Podczas tej krótkiej sprzeczki, Pohatu głośno zauważył, że ściany tunelu są niezwykle gładkie. Zszokowana Gali, spytała Pohatu, co to mogło znaczyć. Toa Kamienia odpowiedział, że nic dobrego. Lewa zwrócił się do Kopaki i wyraził obawę, że być może nadal jest pod wpływem Krana i spróbuje powstrzymać Toa. Kopaka odparł mu, że nie musi się martwić i może spróbować. Bo i tak mu się nie uda. Toa natknęli się na dużą dziurę. Tahu użył swojej Miru i zleciał na dół szybu, odnajdując tam duże gniazdo. Niestety, wbrew jego nadziejom, tkwiące w nim Bohroki obudziły się i zaatakowały go. Nagle, do góry, na dziurze, pojawiła się kamienna ściana, odcinająca Toa Mata od ich przywódcy. Ponadto, Kopaka zauważył strumień lawy płynący w kierunku Toa. Udało mu się go zablokować swoją mocą, podczas gdy Tahu na dole próbował przebić się przez hordę Tahnoków. Onua i Pohatu desperacko próbowali zniszczyć odgradzającą ich ścianę, bezskutecznie. Lewa uznał, że skoro dwaj Toa nie mogą tego zrobić, to musi być iluzja. Wyjaśnił im to i z tą świadomością, Toa udało się przejść dalej. Tam, podłoga zaczęła robić się gorąca. Kopaka zrozumiał co się dzieje i szybko nakazał im się schować, podczas gdy podłoga eksplodowała, ujawniając Tahu. Toa Ognia udało się wrócić, przedtem posyłając Tahnoki jeszcze niżej. Jednakże, rozległo się silne trzęsienie ziemi i ziemia zaczęła się zapadać. Toa wylądowali bezpiecznie w dużym pomieszczeniu. W międzyczasie, na powierzchni, Takua i Jala przybyli do Ga-Koro, chcąc porozmawiać z Turagą Nokamą. Nokama powiedziała im, że prosi o wsparcie Gwardii przy obronie Ga-Koro. Takua w zamian pokazał jej Boxory i pilotujących je Matoran. Ucieszona Turaga poinformowała Ta-Matoran, że Pahraki już stoją u wrót wioski, gotowe do ataku w każdej chwili. Nagle, przybiegła Kotu, lewa ręka Nokamy, i poprosiła ich, by udali się na nabrzeże. Na miejscu, grupa Ga-Matoranek obserwowała płynące ku wodnej wiosce łodzie pełne Po-Matoran, którymi dowodził Turaga Onewa. Opowiedział on Nokamie, że potrzebują tymczasowego schronienia, jako że Po-Koro było oblężone przez Tahnoki. Nokama zauważyła, że przybyli w nieszczęśliwym momencie. Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, Pahraki właśnie zaatakowały. Chcąc pomóc, Maku, Hahli i Kotu zniszczyły pomost prowadzący do wioski z brzegu Mata Nui. W odpowiedzi, Pahraki zaczęły miotać w budynki wioski kamienne głazy. Jeden z nich leciał wprost na Maku, gdy na jego drodze stanął Huki. Po-Matoranin odrzucił go uderzeniem rybackiego kija, nieświadomie wymyślając nową odmianę Kolhii, która została rozpowszechniona po zakończeniu wojny. thumb|right|150px|Takua i Pahraki Natarcie zostało zatrzymane. Wieczorem, Maku i Huki relaksowali się wspólnie na brzegu liliowego liścia. Matoranka podziękowała za ratunek. Takua, Jala i Hahli spacerowali, rozmawiając o możliwym kolejnym ataku Bohroków. Nagle, Pahraki zniszczyły rzeźbę Kaukau na Wodospadzie Naho i z jej odłamków zbudowały most prowadzący pod bramy Ga-Koro. Zaatakowały, mocno uszkadzając wioskę. Gdy do walki z nimi ruszyły Boxory, wywróciły most, a maszyny poszły na dno, wraz z pilotami. Ga-Matoranki uratowały uwięzionych w Boxorach Matoran. Pahraki znowu zostały odcięte od wioski. Jednak po chwili, przybyły trzy Pahrak Va, przynosząc Pahrakom Krana Vu, dającą możliwość latania. Bohroki wzbiły się w powietrze i poleciały w kierunku Ga-Koro, rozpoczynając finałowy atak. Tymczasem, Toa na swojej drodze natknęli się na dużą dziurę. Tahu użył swojej Miru i zleciał na dół szybu, odnajdując tam duże gniazdo. Niestety, wbrew jego nadziejom, tkwiące w nim Bohroki obudziły się i zaatakowały go. Nagle, do góry, na dziurze, pojawiła się kamienna ściana, odcinająca Toa Mata od ich przywódcy. Ponadto, Kopaka zauważył strumień lawy płynący w kierunku Toa. Udało mu się go zablokować swoją mocą, podczas gdy Tahu na dole próbował przebić się przez hordę Tahnoków. Onua i Pohatu desperacko próbowali zniszczyć odgradzającą ich ścianę, bezskutecznie. Lewa uznał, że skoro dwaj Toa nie mogą tego zrobić, to musi być iluzja. Wyjaśnił im to i z tą świadomością, Toa udało się przejść dalej. Tam, podłoga zaczęła robić się gorąca. Kopaka zrozumiał co się dzieje i szybko nakazał im się schować, podczas gdy podłoga eksplodowała, ujawniając Tahu. Toa Ognia udało się wrócić, przedtem posyłając Tahnoki jeszcze niżej. Jednakże, rozległo się silne trzęsienie ziemi i ziemia zaczęła się zapadać. Toa wylądowali bezpiecznie w dużym pomieszczeniu. W podłodze znajdowały się zagłębienia, w które należało umieścić zdobyte przez Toa Krana, wszystkie 48. Gdy to zrobili, podłoga zaczęła się trząść i w ścianach otwarły się drzwi prowadzące do sześciu pomieszczeń, po jednym dla każdego Toa. Tkwiły w nich potężne pancerze, Exo-Toa. Wojownicy założyli je i ruszyli dalej. thumb|left|150px|Komora z Exo-Toa W kolejnej komnacie spotkali królowe Rojów - potworne Bahrag. Toa rozpoczęli walkę. Sprowadzili Bahrag na środek pomieszczenia i otoczyli je. Okazało się jednak, że przebywanie blisko siebie zwiększa moc królowych w nieopisany sposób. Toa nie zamierzali się poddawać i kontynuowali walkę. Oprócz normalnych ataków, Cahdok i Gahdok wywierały wpływ także na umysłu przeciwników. Onua i Pohatu zostali uwikłani w walkę z iluzjami, podczas gdy Tahu był bliski utraty przytomności. Gdy Gali udało się otrzeźwić braci, Tahu zrozumiał, że pancerze Exo-Toa ograniczają moce ich żywiołów i nakazał pozostałym je zdjąć. Następnie Toa raz jeszcze otoczyli królowe i zaatakowali żywiołami z całej siły. Połączenie ich mocy stworzyło więzienie z Protodermis wokół Bahrag. Przerwało to połączenia królowych z resztą roju i dezaktywowało Krana, a tym samym Bohroki. thumb|right|150px|Symbol Gali w Ga-Suva Z powrotem na powierzchni, Takua i Jala obozowali poza Ga-Koro, pełniąc rolę zwiadowców. Mogli tylko patrzeć jak Pahraki wlatują do wioski i rozpoczynają jej destrukcję. Nagle, Takua wpadł na pomysł. Nakazał przyjacielowi zgiąć wbity w dno morskie bambusowy kij, podczas gdy on sam na niego wszedł. Gdy Jala puścił bambus, Takua wystrzelił w powietrze i szczęśliwie wylądował w wiosce. Stanął twarzą w twarz z Pahrakami, gotów do walki. W tej chwili kaplica Toa Suva zalśniła i na jej górze pojawił się tajemniczy symbol. Z kapliczki w Bohroki wystrzeliły strumienie energii, dezaktywując maszyny. Uradowana Nokama powiedziała, że był to znak, że Toa Mata zwyciężyli. Po walce, ziemia pod stopami Toa zaczęła się trząść. Podłoże zapadło się, a wojownicy wpadli w tuby Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Potężna substancja zmieniła ich ciała, dała nowe pancerze, broń i maski. Wydostawszy się z pojemników, nowopowstali Toa Nuva sprawdzili swoje nowe możliwości. Tahu użył swojej nowej Hau Nuva do otoczenia polem siłowym wszystkich członków drużyny. Następnie, Lewa i Pohatu użyli swoich masek na wszystkich Toa Nuva i wojownicy bez problemów wylecieli z jaskini na wielkiej prędkości. thumb|left|150px|Sześcioro Toa Nuva W Ga-Koro, rozpoczęto naprawę wioski i rzeźby Kaukau oraz zbieranie Krana. Wszystkie zostały umieszczone w dużej dziurze w ziemi. Bohroki, które bez sterujących nimi organicznych mózgów bezproblemowo wypełniały wszelkie polecenia Matoran, zablokowały otwór dołu, uniemożliwiając wydobycie Krana. Takua, Jala i Huki obserwowali narodziny nowej formy Kolhii, wcześniej wymyślonej przez Po-Matoranina. Podczas gdy Maku zaciągnęła go na lekcję pływania, a Jala i Hahli poszli na wspólny spacer w słońcu, Takua wpatrywał się w ocean, szczęśliwy z zakończenia wojny. Nie wiedział jeszcze o kolejnym zagrożeniu, wypełzającym już z ciemności. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1